1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a travel hygiene device, and more particularly, to a portable washing station for oral hygiene, personal cleanliness and medical treatment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable washing equipment is desirable for use in recreational, emergency and temporary service applications, especially when camping. While recreational vehicles and campers are fitted with sinks and pumps for supplying fresh water for washing, campers with tents do not have such plumbing facilities and must rely on the provision of such washing facilities at recognized campsites. When camping in remote areas, park facilities often provide toilets, but neglect to offer washing facilities with running water. To shave and wash in a park facility often occupies the washroom for an extended period. However, in wilderness regions and remote camping grounds, such washrooms are often not provided.
Along the same lines, military personal stationed in the field do not always have the facilities necessary to clean their equipment, or themselves, without the modern conveniences of indoor plumbing. Relief aid workers working in remote corners of the world need the amenities provided by a sanitary bathroom in order to provide medical treatment to those in need. Hurricanes, floods, tornadoes and other natural disasters force people from their homes for extended periods.
Thus, a portable washing station solving the aforementioned problems is desired.